Seventeen
by loafbread
Summary: Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of Ooo High School, is the most beautiful fair maiden out there. Though she was only 17, she garnered the popularity not only in her school but also in the other schools. But she has one stupid secret, well it's not entirely a secret. And that secret is being engaged to her arch-nemesis, Marceline Abadeer. [Bubbline-AU] [Probably a one-shot]


**A****/N- I don't really know why but I just keep getting random ideas and stuff. Kissing Sisters is nearly done, so yeah, it'll be only a two-shot :') and btw, I keep posting random story shit because I'm starting to get restless if I can't post the idea and stuff. ahahaa hope you find joy ;')**

* * *

**Seventeen**

She walked in the hallway, as usual, people are staring at her, her hips swaying, chin up, and hands took hold of her shoulder bag as she walks in the wide hallway. She can feel or see people gawking at her, then who wouldn't? it's Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of Ooo High School, the most beautiful fair maiden out there. Though she was only 17, she garnered the popularity not only in her school but also the other schools also.

But she has one stupid secret, well it's not entirely a secret.

"Ms. Bubblegum!" a guy called her, she stopped on her tracks, people who were staring and looking at her gasped.

_Another heart that needs to be mended._

_Another heart that'll be broken._

_Poor guy._

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly at the boy before her, she has a brown shaggy hair and Bubblegum knows him, it's the bandmate of her arch-nemesis.

"I know, that you and Marceline aren't in good conditions.." he said, rubbing the back of his head, he's just the same height as her though.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, and yeah…" he stopped, as he looked into her eyes, he gulped. "Will you go out with me? To the movie—"

"You're a great guy, Guy.." she said, patting his shoulders, "But I have a fiancée already."

"Even if we're just friends? You still cannot go with me?" he frowned, Bubblegum gave her a small faint smile.

"Yeah, I cannot. I'll be meeting him today." She said as she turned her heels and went outside the gates of school. Then there she found her arch-nemesis, she grimaced. She saw the raven haired girl looks at her and cocked her brow.

"What do you want?" Bubblegum asked in annoyance, completely forgetting her calm and poised demeanor.

"I'm just chillin' here. I ain't doing anything." She shrugged her shoulders as she leaned on the post of the gate.

"You better not be, you've been filling out your documents of bad stuff.." she hissed, Marceline laughed heartedly, "You're cute."

And by that, Bonnibel Bubblegum blushed and walked pass by the raven haired girl as she saw that the family car was outside already, driving the car was her Cousin, Gumball.

"PB, come on in." he smiled, Marceline followed Bubblegum outside, hands on the back of her head as she winked at the pink haired guy, Gumball smiled in return and went on to driving.

* * *

x-x-x

"Bonnibel!" her mom greeted her as she hugged her, she hugged her back, as she followed her father sitting on the table.

"You'll be meeting your fiancée, aren't you excited?" her father asked her, Bonnibel smiled, "Of course, father."

Bonnibel have heard a lot about her fiancée named, Marshall Lee. He has a spiky with a curly black hair, he has a pale skin, he has high grades on his school, he loves playing music, maybe one day serenade her and this Marshall Lee likes traveling and even speaks in German, and other 7 languages, fluently. Though she only knows her in words, she started to like the guy.

They've been engaged since Bonnibel was fifteen, though they're not allowed to see each other yet, till Marshall turns 18, and now that he's 18, he's not allowed to see her. It was sorta their family tradition.

**Doorbell**.

She noticed her mom smiled at her as she took her hand; her father did the same, Gumball stood up and went to the doorway.

Her heart throbbed, who would've thought that after 3 years of waiting she finally meets her fiancée. 

after that glorious moment of waiting, everything that Bonnibel Bubblegum expected came falling down to disappointments.

"Wait, what?"

She heard someone say, she winced at the voice, it was a feminine voice, and she froze. She didn't dare to move.

"Marshall Lee!" her mother stood up to hug the person named Marshall Lee.

"It's Marceline," she stopped for a moment, Bonnibel stood up and looked at the person.

**No fucking way.**

"YOU!" she pointed a finger at the girl in front of her, she has a long wavy spiky hair, add her bangs, she was wearing a white tank top with grey flannel, brown khakis and black sneakers, the girl who has a black hair snickered.

"I thought that he's my fiancée." Marceline stopped for a moment as she pointed at Gumball, Gumball laughed and said, "What? No… she is." He then pointed at Bubblegum.

"BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM IS MY FIANCEE?!" she nearly shouted.

And that was an awkward situation indeed.

* * *

x-x-x

"Well, what the fucking hell." Marceline cursed as she laid herself down on the bed, Bonnibel closed the door and sighed.

"I don't like it, too." She said, as she glared at the girl on her bed, they were in Bubblegum's room, because Marceline's dad, along with her godfather needs to talk about important matters when it comes to their marriage.

"Who would've thought.." Marceline muttered as she sat up, crossing her legs.

"Who would've thought that?" she asked, repeating what she said as she sat next to her on the bed, Marceline shook her head and rubbed her temples.

"Look. I know that you hate me and stuff, but I'm only doing this to save the family business and to do my mom a favor." She said as she rubbed the back of her neck, Bubblegum nodded.

"I know that, by marrying you, it'll help our family business, too and of course to honor your late mother.." she paused, when Marceline looked at her.

They've been arch-enemies since the day that they were born, it was all because Marceline stole Bubblegum's first kiss, and by that simple action, it was Marceline's mother, Isabel's wish to have their daughters married. And was agreed by Bubblegum's mother, Marina.

"AND I didn't know that I was engaged to a girl." Marceline glared at the ceiling, Bubblegum laughed.

"Well, yeah, me too." She smiled, maybe, just maybe, give her marriage to Marceline a try.

"But, we'll just have to keep this shit a secret." Marceline said, Bubblegum nodded.

"Yes, yes of course."

"You got yourself a deal then, right Princess?" Marceline smirked, facing her pink tinted face.

Bubblegum smiled and caressed Marceline's cheek.

"Yes, shall we seal it?"

"I'd be glad to."

And by that, they leaned closer to each other as they kissed; it was a slow and chaste one.

**Well, of course I was kidding.**

It wasn't a slow and chaste one.

Because it was more than a chaste and slow kiss, and that night, they explored more than they expected it to be.

And Bonnibel Bubblegum was glad to have Marceline as her fiancée.


End file.
